


5 Times They Kissed and The One Time They Talked About It

by ChocolateOrangeCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Cutesy, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeCat/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeCat
Summary: Derek likes kissing Stiles. Stiles likes kissing Derek. Why aren't they making this a thing?-Not a crazy original idea, but hey, we're all here to see these two assholes be cute, right?





	5 Times They Kissed and The One Time They Talked About It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining the ages here to be Stiles in his last year of uni so 23ish and Derek to then be 26ish.  
> Written by me in the space of an hour or two after this plotbunny popped up, so all mistakes are my own!  
> I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters etc etc :)  
> Don't post my work on Goodreads or similar.

5+1

1- Celebratory 

The first kiss sets the pace really, as in that it doesn't really mean to happen. It's after a long night of staking out pixies on the preserve, and after getting absolutely ripped to shreds, Stiles had somehow found himself back at Derek's loft. They're still riding the adrenaline high, despite the myriad of cuts and bruises adorning their bodies. Derek's sliding the door open as Stiles frantically congratulates them both.

"Man, like I can't believe we actually did that! It was totally sick when we actually, you know, did the plan right for once, like when Scott jumped in and distracted them and then you just badassed your way down from that tree it was all-"  
The boy's stream of babble is cut off abruptly as their lips press together. It's not perfect, there's teeth clashing, Stiles' glasses in the way, but it kind of works. They're both so caught up in the moment that neither particularly react and just let it happen. Then it builds, hands scrabbling over each other until-  
"Ow, fuck!"  
They break apart, panting. Stiles sighs.  
"Sorry, you just put your hand right in a cut."  
The older man looks sheepish.  
"I'll- uh- get the first aid kit."  
They don't talk about it. Stiles cleans his cuts and bandages them carefully, before driving home. And that's it. 

2- Sleepy

Until the next pack meeting, which just so happens to be movie night. There's become a certain expectation, over the past year, that on movie nights there will be random snuggling with random pack members. This time, because the universe seems to hate Stiles, he's ended up tucked beside the alpha. It's not so bad, they're watching a Captain America movie which is naturally distracting (I mean, hello Sebastian Stan?) until each teen starts to slowly nod off and it's only Stiles and Derek awake. The room is dim, the screen the only real source of light. Every few minutes, they sneak looks at each other when they think the other isn't looking. 

And somehow Stiles is startled when the kiss scene comes on, even though he saw this movie 3 times in the cinema. Their eyes flick away from the screen to each other at exactly the wrong time. There's a moment of awkwardness, and they immediately divert their eyes to opposite corners of the room. But neither can help it when a split second later, they meet in a kiss. It's softer this time, lazier, sleepier. Stiles finds his leg slipping over Derek's as the embrace deepens until- there's the shuffling sounds of someone waking up. The boys pull away and stare for a moment before leaping apart and pretending to be asleep.  
They both put it down to a weird dream. 

3- Angry

The time after that isn't exactly accidental. As Stiles always says, once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, but three times is a pattern. They're standing at opposite sides of the room, papers and research flung open all over the floor. 

"- stop trying to baby me, like I'm so much weaker, and not worthy of being with you guys just because I'm human-"  
"- it's not like that, and you know it-"  
"- why can't you let me defend myself, I don't need your fucking coddling!"  
" I'm just looking out for my pack, you know that, it's just that you need more help-"  
"Oh, it's all like that until you need some research doing, then it's all Stiles can do it! Leave it for someone else-"  
"Why do you think I'm here now!"

They shout until they are red in the face, throwing papers and wild hand gestures until the tension builds and builds and it reaches a point where it can only be resolved by someone throwing a punch or making out. Predictably, it turns out being the latter- neither want to hurt each other. 

It's Derek that moves first, striding across the space between them and closing it with a hot kiss. It's angry and a little violent, both of their frantic energies twisted into something new.  
They pull away and just stand there for a long moment, intertwined. They hear a familiar rumbling of the sheriff cruiser pulling into the driveway.  
"That's my dad." Stiles whispers.  
Derek untangles himself and creeps out the window, away in a flash. The other boy just sits down on the bed with a flop and sighs, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He hears the door open, and shouts a half-hearted greeting down before getting up and slowly collecting the paper off the floor. 

4- Comforting

They avoid each other for a while after that, pointedly ignoring questions from fellow pack members, and finding complicated excuses. The next time they see each other ends up being an accident in itself.  
It's a Sunday, and Stiles is routinely taking flowers to his mom's grave. He's idly thinking about how they must have spent close to the amount of her hospital bills just on flowers by now when he sees a curled up figure out the corner of his eye. He stands from sitting beside the headstone, and moves over to see who it is.

As it turns out, it's Derek. He's sat over the grave where his parents and sisters are laid, tears streaming down his face and shoulders shaking. Stiles watches for a minute, deciding whether the moment is too private to intrude, but eventually he sits tentatively on the grass and places a hand on the other man's shoulder. He doesn't seem like a man right now. He looks like the scared young boy who sat in the police station covered in burns and soot, mourning his family. 

"It's- it's the anniversary today," the man chokes out through sobs, "my mom used to read this book to us all the time, and I wanted to read it to them, but I can't, I just-" he hides his head in his arms. 

Stiles nods silently and takes the book and opens to the first page. He begins to read in a low, quiet voice as slowly the man's breath evens out and tears dry. After some time, they walk back to their cars together in silence. Derek stands in front of the vehicles, and ducks his head.  
"Thank you."  
Stiles smiles. He doesn't need to say anything. Instead, he leans in and places a kiss on his cheek and presses the book back into the man's hands. It's short and sweet, but says everything that words can't articulate. 

5- Drunk

Things kind of clear up after that. The angry tension that had lingered fades away and things return to normal for a while. Which means the next kiss is at Lydia's birthday party. As usual, they all get plastered drunk (even the wolves, thanks to Derek finally coughing up the recipe for wolfsbane liquor) and have an outrageous evening at the lakehouse. The particular brand of outrageous Stiles seems to choose this time, is unsuprisingly Derek. He spends all night throwing back shots until finally plucking up the courage to ask the alpha to dance. Predictably, Derek agrees.

They press up against each other, arms holding tight. It's awkward and a bit sticky, but relatively romantic, and they both seem to think the next kiss will be any minute. Neither has the courage to go for anything though, not in front of everyone, and Stiles manages to throw up before anything happens. Derek sweeps him away, like the gentleman he is, and drives them back to the Stilinski residence, where Stiles manages to wake up long enough to crawl up the stairs to bed.  
After reaching the destination however, he promptly knocks out for good, leaving Derek to uncomfortably tug off the boy's shoes and jeans, and leave a bottle of water and pack of Advil on the nightstand. He also presses a brief kiss onto his forehead, wondering when they will finally admit they have something.  
He stands in the doorway for a minute before flicking off the light and going back to the camaro.

He doesn't notice the Sheriff subtly watching from across the hall, eyebrows raised and a smile begging to pull at his mouth. The man shakes his head and turns back to bed. At least someone is looking out for his son.

+1 - Festive

Nothing really happens for a while after that. They both know there's some kind of mutual attraction going on, but despite the constant encouragement from packmates, they leave things be. Stiles is too afraid of rejection, and Derek is too scared to push someone younger into a relationship. And besides, Stiles is still finishing college in Berkeley so really they would have to be long distance.  
All of these, of course, are stupid reasons. 

Which is why Derek finally decides to take the reins on things at Christmas. He's endured all holiday season watching couples cosy up, share hot chocolate, hold hands and kiss under the mistletoe. And yes, he's jealous. The fantasies of doing all these things with a certain brown haired boy never seem to cease, and it's time to do something about it. 

He waits until the pack come over on Christmas Eve for their secret santa thing (Lydia's idea), and he decides to do it then. Except, he doesn't. So he waits until they start on the Christmas meal- except, he still doesn't. It's only when he manages to corner Stiles in the kitchen, alone, that he finally musters enough courage to get it over with. 

"I- uh- I got you something." He mumbles quietly, as they're drying plates. Stiles raises his eyebrows.  
"Don't let Lydia hear you say that, dude. It's secret santa only this year!" Derek shakes his head.  
"It's just this." He pulls a small card out of his back pocket and hands it carefully over.  
"Man, I was wondering why your butt looked so flat this evening!" Stiles jokes as he traces the seal with his finger. Derek stays quiet, and so he rips the envelope open and removes the card inside. It's a simple design, although it took Derek awhile to find the right one. The image shows a winter scene with a wolf and a fox playing, snowflakes sparkling down from the sky. Stiles smiles and runs his fingers over the front, before opening it to read inside. His breath catches in his throat as he sees the message. 

'To Stiles,  
We both know there's something between us, and since this isn't middle school I'm going to do something about it. I like kissing you, and I don't want to have to pretend it doesn't happen. I know it's cheesey, but I want everyone to know that I'm lucky enough to have you. I hope you feel the same way.  
Happy Christmas,  
love, D x'

With shaking hands, Stiles folds the card back together. He looks up at Derek, who's standing nervously, eyes wide and they pause for a moment. But then they join together, a hug at first, then lips meeting in a sweet kiss, card still clutched in one hand. They hold the embrace for a long moment.  
"I like this too." Stiles whispers into the older man's ear. They both smile.


End file.
